Jutsu (fighting style)
Jutsu is one of the two major energy-fighting styles used in Lookout RP, along with Ki. It is focused heavily on chakra. '' ''If you do not watch Naruto, good luck on attempting to understand a single bit of this. Types of Jutsu Ninjutsu Jutsu is apart of a much more important type of Jutsu. Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu (忍術, lit. "ninja techniques") is a vague term referring to almost any technique that uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. The ninjutsu that most contemporary ninja use is successor to what was called Ninshu (忍宗 Ninshū, lit. "ninja sect"), teachings created by the Sage of the Six Paths that allowed people to use chakra so they might connect with each other; however, as time went by, people began to channel their chakra to their physical and spiritual energies instead, which weaponized the chakra into something they can inflict to others. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced ninja, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilize the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating basic elements. Techniques that involve the manipulation of elements are called "Nature Transformations." This allows the manipulation and usage of basic elements like fire, wind, lightning, earth and water, and more advanced elements like ice, wood, lava, crystal, dust, steel, scorching heat, and magnetism. However, advanced elements can not be accessed by all ninja as advanced elements can only be used through the use of a kekkai genkai. Lookout characters generally ignore these rules, controlling all elements with the likely exception of the more advanced elements, courtesy of regular ki enhancement being far superior. For example, Nacule is fully capable of using the strongest elemental jutsu in Naruto without so much as trying. Chakra techniques used on Lookout, as such, are far superior to the original counterparts, and often involve large amounts of chakra with the most precise of control. Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術, lit. "illusion techniques") are techniques that use the chakra in the victim's mind system to create illusions. The most commonly seen genjutsu in the series is the simple creation of phantasms – causing the targeted person(s) to hear, see, smell, taste or feel sensations that are not actually there in order to manipulate them. Most genjutsu affects the five senses, though other applications of genjutsu exist. Those under the influence of genjutsu usually freeze in place or lose consciousness, depending on how capable they are in recognizing and defending against it. Depending on the purpose of the genjutsu, one could be running or jumping while under the genjutsu (as seen when Itachi uses genjutsu on Naruto in part II, when he used the Rasengan on Itachi, only to find out it had been genjutsu and he had used it on air). A genjutsu can be broken in one of three ways. The first is "genjutsu cancel" (幻術解 genjutsu kai), a disruption of the victim's chakra flow either by themselves or their allies. Pain that is not a result of the genjutsu, such as stabbing oneself, is a second method of countering genjutsu. Finally, if the caster of the genjutsu loses focus for whatever reason, the jutsu will end and the victim is freed. Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術, lit. "body techniques" or "hand-to-hand combat") refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. Because chakra does not need to be produced, taijutsu can typically be performed much faster than ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques. Rock Lee and his teacher Might Guy are some of the example of ninja who specialize in taijutsu. Types of Jutsu Style You are born with one Type of Style. Almost like a primary one, your main one but if you train hard you can be able to use Two Styles. Making the Jutsus available to you even bigger. 'Fire Style '- Weak to Water Style, Strong to Wind Style, and Neutral to other types. This type of Jutsu revolves around Fire being the main thing in your specific Jutsu. 'Water Style '- Weak to Lightning, Strong to Fire Style, and Neutral to other Types. This type of Jutsu revolves around Water being the main thing in your specific Jutsu. 'Earth Style '- Weak to Wind Style, Strong to Lightning Style, and Neutral to other Types. This type of Jutsu revolves around Earth/Rock/Mineral/Anything that's natural and on Earth being the main thing in your specific Jutsu. 'Lightning Style '- Weak to Earth Style, Strong to Water Style, and Neutral to other types. This type of Jutsu revolves around Lightning/Thunder/Electricity being the main thing in your Specific Jutsu. 'Wind Style '- Weak to Fire Style, Strong to Earth Style, and Neutral to other types. This type of Jutsu revolves around Wind/Air/Fast/Rotating Chakra being the main thing in your specific Jutsu. Kekkei Genkai A Kekkei Genkai is a person who is naturally born with Two Chakra Jutsu Types. They have access to these types of Jutsu. 'Crystal Style '- A Fuse of Fire Style and Water Style. This type of Jutsu is extremely powerful because you are able to enhance the piercing of your enemies with your chakra, and because Crystals can be used to kill anyone if you are strong enough. 'Wood Style '- A Fuse of Earth Style and Water Style. This is just like a regular Jutsu type except that the fact that you have this type maybe means that you are a Kekkei Genkai, so you can use this for huge barriers, and using your hands on something from a long distance from extending your arm out with wood. Users *Kuzek *Kuzon IV * *Nacule *Kuzynthia *Kuzon Jr. Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Policy Category:Lookout I/II